It's Just A Coincidence!
by Nanashi-Angel
Summary: Currently a one-shot, may add more if it comes to me. Ever notice the resemblance between Heero and the Potter males? It's just a coincidence... honest!


**It's Just a Coincidence!**

**By: Nanashi Angel**

*****My PenName Was Changed From "Dark-Angel-Emrys"!*****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. I am not making any money off of this; it is purely for enjoyment's sake. **

**Summary: Just a small one-shot fic. The idea came to me when I was talking to my friend about how Heero looks so much like Harry. This is just a little joke about all the 'Harry-is-related-to-the-pilot-sleeping-with-Heero' stories out there.**

**A/N:  
It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think, eh?**

**

* * *

**

"I know you love your brother, Maxwell, but isn't this taking it a bit far?"

The startled pilots looked up from their various activities, as the previous silence was broken by the voice of the only Chinese pilot. Trowa and Quatre had been curled up together, sharing the newspaper. The funny papers, and the business section, respectively. Duo jumped from where he was sitting, doing God knows what, resulting in a spectacular meeting of his face with the hardwood floor. Heero, not being one of the afore mentioned 'startled pilots', never once looked up from where he was typing away on his computer.

_'The way he guards that computer is like a starving dog with a bone. What's he doing, watching porn?'_ Wufei thought with a hidden grin as he refocused on his book. Mustn't let the kiddies know we have a sense of humor, right? It just wouldn't do for the 'Justice Freak' to make a joke, of all things.

Maxwell, having gotten over his shock enough to pick himself up off the ground, walked over and stood over the Asian, waiting to be acknowledged. Being as patient a person as he is, which isn't very, he broke down after about two minutes. Give or take another two minutes. That is to say, mostly take.

"What the heck are you talking about, 'Fei? No one can love Harry too much, and how am I taking it too far? He's not even here... where is he, anyways?" Duo looked around for said brother in confusion. Receiving shrugs from three semi-interested pilots, and nothing from the remaining porn obsessed Wing pilot, Maxwell threw in his own shrug and continued questioning his maybe-friend.

Wufei snorted in disdain. "What, do you think we're blind, Maxwell? Don't think we don't all see you sitting there, sighing and mooning over Yuy. Well, except maybe Yuy himself, that is. He can be a bit dense sometimes. Not to mention the way he's attached to that damn machine constantly." He looked around, his expression changing from disdainful to incredulous as he took in the confused looks from two boys not taking part in the conversation. "You're kidding, right Winner? Barton! There's no way you didn't... By Nataku, I'm surrounded by idiots."

The Shenlong pilot sighed, absently taking in the slight blush on the Deathscythe pilot's face.

"You mean to tell me that neither one of you noticed how Maxwell constantly watches Yuy? He stares at him, he follows him. Hell, I've even seen him watching the boy sleep. If that's not stalker-ish, I don't know what is." 05 nodded, showing his conviction to this statement.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Maxwell intoned all of the confidence he had for this statement into said statement. Needless to say, it wasn't much, judging by the trembling voice, and the nervous looks being thrown in Heero's direction.

"Now, now," Quatre soothed, feeling the rising tension in the air. "Even if all of this is true, Wufei, just how does this subject include Harry in any way?"

Trowa, who had gone from staring at Wufei to staring at the Wing pilot, just nodded in understanding. He discretely picked up his lover's part of the newspaper, planning on disposing of it before the little blond noticed. Then they would have to go back to bed to find entertainment... His thought's were interrupted by a sharp smack to the hand from said lover, who didn't once look away from Wufei. The tall auburn-haired boy just pouted and turned back to the conversation.

"Just look at him, Winner! The resemblance between Yuy and the Potter males is uncanny! There is no way Maxwell didn't notice, so he has to be harboring some secret incestuous feelings. And despite the old saying 'Keep it in the family', a brother is just a little too close for comfort!"

This time, Wufei was on the receiving end of the incredulous stares.

"What are you talking about, Wufei? They look nothing alike!"

"You're joking, right? Have you looked at them? Either of them? Ever? No really. I'm serious."

"..." You could hear the crickets chirping.

"I am surrounded by idiots."

And with that closing statement, the Dragon pilot stood and walked out, muttering about idiot, and repairs to his beloved. The remaining three just watched him leave, shocked into silence.

* * *

Later That Night

* * *

Quatre watched as Harry stumbled out of the bathroom, headed down the hall to his room. He watched as the boy pulled off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, then glanced around the hall as though sensing someone watching him. Catching sight of the blond blur, Harry turned towards Quatre fully.

"Goodnight, Quatre!" He gave a half smile and a wave before slipping into his room, shutting the door.

Quatre stood there for a moment in silence, until Trowa walked up to him. "Little One?"

With a small jump, Quatre turned wide eyes to Trowa.

"By Allah! He's right!"

For the rest of the night, the only thing Trowa could get Quatre to say was,

"It's just a coincidence..."

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that it. Like I said, not much. Hope everyone liked it. **

**I am thinking about adding a second chapter, or maybe a chapter from each pilot, if I can pull it off, and if everyone wants one.**

**So remember, let me know what you think!**

**-Nanashi**


End file.
